You'll always be the one I love the most
by HannahBoltForever
Summary: Diggie breaks up with Maddie, and Liv must cheer her up, even if it means risking a movie role.


"Rooney!"

Maddie whipped her head around to see her boyfriend Diggie walking towards her. His tone seemed concerned.

"Sup, Diggie?" Maddie responded, nervously.

"Listen, you and I, we need to talk."

These were the classic words a girl never wanted to hear come out of her boyfriend's mouth. Maddie considered beating him to it so as to skip the pain of him having to explain, but she thought it best not to considering how she'd jump the gun too fast before with him and made a handful of mistakes.

"Yah?"

"Ok, these past few months have been…amazing, but, I'm just…I'm just not feeling it anymore."

Maddie was right. She couldn't say she was entirely surprised, but she still looked and felt heartbroken.

"I'm sorry." continued Diggie.

"No, it's…it's fine. I, I understand." Maddie replied, looking at the floor.

"Alright, cool." said Diggie in a flat tone. "See you around?"

"Yah, see you around."

Liv. That was the first thing that came to Maddie's mind. Liv. She would know what to do. She would cheer her up; she always did. Although, there was a slight problem: Liv wasn't at school today as she was at an audition. Thus, Maddie had to pretend to her parents, her brothers, and her friends that she was completely fine until Liv got home. She never liked when they would butt into her personal problems (especially her mom, who did so more than anyone else). She was never one to show weakness and she didn't want anyone to start getting the idea that she wasn't strong. However, Liv knew better than that. She knew Maddie had her weaknesses, but loved her all the same, and knew that a sad moment here and there didn't subtract from the fact that she was the most strong-willed girl she knew. She would never judge her for being upset, she would understand, unlike anyone else would.

After school, Maddie raced up to her room, not seeing any of her family members on the way up as she'd hoped she wouldn't. She lay in bed for a while, waiting, unsure of when Liv was going to get home. Until she broke down. She was almost entirely sure Liv would be unable to pick up her phone as she was at an audition, but she thought she'd try anyway. She didn't want to mess up the audition, but at that time, her emotions got the better of her.

"Hey-zies! It's Liv Rooney, star of _Sing It Loooooooooooud! _I'm not here right now, probably either shopping or acting, the two things I do best, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you soon!"

Just as Maddie had expected.

"Hey, Liv, it's me." Maddie began in a choked up choice. "I assume you're auditioning right now but…I just _really _need to talk to you so if you get the chance to call me back or let me know when you'll be home that'd be great. 'Kay, bye."

Maddie lay in bed, silently, expecting to be there awhile.

It was lunch break, so Liv checked her phone.

"Maddie?" she said upon seeing her recent voicemail.

Liv knew that Maddie knew that she was at an audition, so she assumed that if she called her, it had to be something important. Listening to the voicemail proved her assumption. She had to do something and fast, but she wasn't done with the audition, so she wasn't sure what. Liv's acting career meant the world to her, but Maddie meant that and then some. She was afraid that if she asked to leave that she wouldn't get the role, but that was a risk she was willing to take. She could tell by the tone in Maddie's voice that she really needed her, so she at least had to try.

"Alright, Liv Rooney, take two!" called the director.

Liv laughed nervously while playing with her hair.

"Yah, about that…you see, my sister really needs me right now, so I was wondering if there would be any possible way I could finish my audition tomorrow?"

The director looked at the producer. Liv became even more nervous.

"That's _exactly _the kind of quality we're looking for in this character! Always there for family! We saw plenty of your acting skills in the first take, and now we know you can really connect with this character. Forget coming back tomorrow, you got the part!"

Liv's face lit up. She did not expect that at all.

"Yaysies! Thank you so much!"

With that, Liv ran out the door and sped home.

"MADDIE!"

Liv burst through the door, making Maddie jump.

"Liv!? What are you doing home? I thought you were at your audition!"

"Oh, I was." Liv responded, still trying to catch her breath. "But I got your voicemail and told the director I had to head home and fast."

"But, Liv, what if you don't get the part!?" Liv and Maddie were both known for putting the other before themselves.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I already did!" Liv cheered. "But what's more important here is you. What happened today?"

Liv sat down with Maddie on her bed. Maddie tried to tell her, but the words just wouldn't come out. She was still in a state of shock.

"WAIT!" Liv made Maddie jump again. "I am your twin, I can figure out what's going on all on my own."

Maddie chuckled, and Liv looked her over, then gasped.

"Did he really?"

Maddie nodded, began crying, and held onto Liv.

"Oh, Maddie, I'm so, so sorry."

They hugged each other for quite some time before Liv broke the silence.

"Alright, I am going to try to fix this problem in the most scientific, psychological way I know possible. After playing the lead role in _Teen Psychologist_, I think I know where the root of these problems is. So Maddie, why did that make you sad? _Really _tell me why."

"I just…I loved him so much and now that he doesn't love me anymore…I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"But _why_, Maddie? Why was having that so important and why is losing it so hard?" Liv was still sad, but all the same felt proud of herself for being so professional about the situation.

"Well," Maddie still had a hard time getting the words out. "The fact that…Diggie loved me made me love myself even more. And now that he doesn't love me, I…"

She paused. Liv looked as broken as she was. She couldn't believe she was hearing these words come out of her sister's mouth.

"I just don't know what I'm worth anymore."

Liv looked like she was about to cry herself. "That's what I needed to hear." She held Maddie's hand. "Maddie, you need to know that there are _so _many people that love you. Your basketball team, Mom and Dad, Parker and Joey…" She paused for a moment. "And me. Maddie, I love you more than anything else in the world. And the thing about that is that's never going to change. _Ever_. Some people will come and go in your life but you need to know that there will always be someone out there who loves you, and that someone…is me."

Maddie embraced her twin. Liv's eyes started to water.

"I'll always love you, too, Liv."

They continued to hug for a few more moments, both holding back tears.

"And now, we must continue in the cheering-up process." Liv announced.

Maddie smiled. She was right; Liv would always know what to do.

"What do you say we head out back, you shoot some hoops, and I sit cheering you on while attempting to not get injured?"

Maddie laughed. "Sure, that sounds great."

Elbows linked, the sisters headed outside, Maddie already feeling much better.


End file.
